


Citrine Lines

by MAngel05



Series: Gems [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Childhood Innocence, Cousins, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: A moment in time when Yona and Su-won were young and things were simpler.





	

Red hair blew into the wind as the autumn leaves blew around it's owner. Violet eyes watched entranced as the multicolored leaves blew around them. A child of six years old sat on the afternoon heated ground with a blanket under their legs. The elegant red and white kimono dress with golden frills at the ends revealed the child to be of noble birth and not just any noble; but the Princess Yona.

Looking around herself, she found that she alone; something she hated since her mother's death a few years before. The only ones nearby were servants going about their daily jobs and the guards who stood around the palace seeming to be like statues. Her eyes saddened at that thought. She didn't like that she was alone all the time. She liked it when her cousin Su-won and Hak came to visit, then she wasn't alone anymore. Tears threatened to make themselves known, but she blinked them away. Turning her eyes back up to the sky she found herself watching not just the leaves but the clouds now too. She could see things in the clouds, shapes that looked like animals or people even.

Suddenly she felt warmth on her shoulders. Turning her head she found herself staring into two azure orbs and giggled happily. "Su-won!" She cried out with joy and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

The young boy of eight looked at his cousin with a smile upon his lips. "Hi." He greeted as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "You looked cold." He said in explaining why he had covered her shoulders.

She shook her head. "No I wasn't cold." She said truthfully but then realized how cool it was getting. "But thank-you for thinking of me Su-won."

The boy felt heat against his cheeks. "Of course I think of you. You're my cousin!" He said as he sat on the blanket she was sitting on. "What were you looking at?"

"The clouds." She stated with embarrassment. "I know it's silly but I like looking at them. Sometimes I see things in their shapes."

"Oh?" He said with amazement. He rarely looked up at the clouds unless it was sunset or dawn and that was because the colors always reminded him of his cousins strange colored hair. Crimson red, like a new dawn or the setting of a day. It wouldn't be until years later that it also reminded him of the color of blood; but today was not that day. Today was a simpler day, one of innocence.

The two spent the day pointing out shapes that looked like flowers, rabbits, swords, or even trees. Yona swore she saw one that looked just like a dragon and as the sun shone brightly upon it, she giggled. "It's the Ouryuu!" She laughed at her cousin's frown as he held his tongue about his belief that those dragons did not exist.

He then pointed out a horse shaped cloud, only for it to be transformed into an elephant when another cloud drifted into it. This caused both children to laugh. Shapes changed and new animals appeared in the heavens and throughout the afternoon both children found entertainment.

It was late afternoon when General Yu-hon came out of the throne room after a series of meetings into the cherry tree garden to fetch his son. The laughter of children filled with joy caught his attention and he finally spotted his blonde haired son laying on the ground next to his beloved red haired cousin, he sense his own brother's presence behind him. As the two brother's watched their children a peace came over them and for a moment peace and innocence were held side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is only going to be a one-shot and is part of my Gems series. I'm not the biggest Su-won fan, but I do like child Su-won, so that's why I did this story.


End file.
